Dead Moon
by DrewTheSeagull
Summary: Percy is a son of Poseidon, but not of Sally Jackson. No, his mother is Izanami, the Japanese Death goddess. Percy must deal with the difficulties of his mother along with his sudden forced engagement to a cetain daughter of Zeus. Begins in Roman times, but will skip a bit after the second or third chapter. I don't own PJO or HOO, they are Rick's.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago in the original Rome…

A soft figure clothed purely in silver walked through a forest, followed closely by several other girls in silver. They seemed to be aware of everything around them as they walked through the forest, much to the amusement of the white haired boy silently following them.

The part that made him want to crack up was that they were supposed to be hunting him. Add to that the fact that the goddess in front hadn't even sensed his power, well, he was having a hard time withholding his laughter.

Eventually the goddess and her followers turned, drawing their weapons.

"So you did notice me?" The white haired man asked. "How thoughtful of you!" He cooed at the girls.

The goddess stepped forward. "We have been ordered to bring you before Olympus," she said in a cold voice.

"Oh," the boy complained. "But that throws a wrench into my plans."

"You're coming with to Olympus, _boy_," The goddess snarled.

"Who said I wasn't?" The boy smirked calmly at her. "Diana, I've been planning on going to Olympus for a while. I need to tell my father to keep it in his pants and scare the living shit out of you Olympians."

He grinned widely when her face turned red in anger. Suddenly, she leapt at him, grabbed his shoulder and flashed chains on him, before flashing the two of them to Olympus.

The boy looked at the goddess who had grabbed him and scowled at her.

"Di," he sighed, as though talking to a good friend. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do. I told you I was coming anyways."

The Olympian council slowly flashed in to see a glaring goddess of the moon and a boy who looked about 15 in age in the middle of the room.

Jupiter and Apollo both glared at the boy who stood in front of them.

"What are you doing here, mortal?" The gods glared at the boy, who was obviously unconcerned about the possibility about having gods as enemies.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Standing up after having a date with that beautiful girl over there. Damn, that was one wild morning." He said, knowing perfectly well how the overprotective brother and father of Diana would take the last comment. Both of whom looked about ready to blast the boy into nothingness. Something both tried to do after a minute of glowering at the boy.

When the dust from their attacks cleared, they were both dumbfounded to see he was completely unaffected.

"Sorry, I'm immune to death. I've tried it several times," his voice took on a chilling tone. The gods looked at him warily. "What can you expect though? Mom's a decaying bitch and Dad's a whore. Ain't that right, Poseidon?"

Simultaneously the gods reverted to their Greek forms.

Poseidon looked at the boy before him. "Perseus?"

"Lord Perseus. While you're better than Izanagi, I really don't like you. So, you can use my title."

"Perseus, I am you're father. You of all people should respect me."

Perseus snorted. "No, I of all people should be able to respect you. What's sad is that I can't."

Poseidon opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by his younger brother.

"This boy is too much of a threat to remain alive, I vote that we kill him." Zeus said.

Once again, Perseus snorted in laughter. "Already tried that, didn't you?" Apollo, Hermes, and Ares grinned at him.

"This kid's got spunk!" Ares laughed.

"Shut up before I castrate you, war god."

For the first time in the meeting, Athena spoke up. "Why not have him marry into the Olympian line?"

At first, Zeus looked like he was about to have a seizure. However, after a silent conversation with his daughter, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe it would be best to have him marry one of the virgin goddesses," Zeus said cautiously.

Perseus watched the council in amusement until he heard them speak about forcing him to marry one of the virgin goddesses. He froze when he heard that, as did Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. All three goddesses turned towards Zeus with murder showing in their eyes. However none got the chance to do anything as Perseus spoke a couple soft words.

"Jigoku no 50 mon (50 gates of hell)" he said holding his index and middle fingers together, the rest of his fingers curled the way they would if he had been making a fist. A small orb of white light formed at his fingertips. "Fire."

The light blasted itself at the king of the gods, piercing through Zeus' shoulder leaving a small, but very visible hole in it.

All of the gods looked at him in awe at the power of his attack. Perseus seemed to be perfectly fine, as he glared at the king of the gods. In actuality, her was exhausted after just that one attack, while it was only half of his full strength he put into it, it wore him out.

"Don't tell me what to do, you arrogant bastard," Perch snarled at him.

_Perseus, just agree already,_ a voice hissed in his mind. _We need this to strike back at that good for nothing Greek god!_"

The gods looked at him in curiosity when the boy in front of them visibly flinched.

"Yes, Mother," he said under his breath. "Very well, thunder god, marry me to one of the goddesses," he said, sounding a little resigned.

The gods stared at him, trying to figure out why he had changed his mind so suddenly, and wondering if it had anything to do with his flinch. Zeus, however, didn't really care.

Nodding, the god of lightning spoke, "Artemis, since you brought him in, you shall marry him!"

Said goddess looked ready to kill at the proclamation. She glared at both her father and Perseus, the latter held up his hands innocently.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus bellowed. "Artemis, you need to spend some time with your new husband-to-be!"

Artemis hissed quietly.

In the middle of the throne room, Percy scowled. _I hate your fucking guts, Mom_, Percy thought to himself.

"Come here, _boy,_" Artemis growled before shifting into Diana. "We must return to my huntresses."

"I shall teleport myself, I think, Diana." She scowled at him.

"Very well," She growled still, scowling at him.

**Okay, I'm sure all of you are asking where my update for Prince of the Pit is. Well, this isn't it. This is just a quick prologue sort of thing for a story I just kinda thought of. Sorry, but I developed a bit of writer's block for Prince of the Pit and probably won't be updating it for a while. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave a review about it. I'm planning to do 3-4k word chapters for this story, so this was just a short one. Please review, thanks for everything, my faithful reviewers. Also, I still want a beta. If any of you are interested, please let me know.**

**-DTS**


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus glanced around as he appeared where he had left with Diana, still quite pissed with the events in the throne room, though he didn't let it show. He wasn't really complaining about the marriage to the goddess, she was quite pretty, he just wished he hadn't been forced into it. As he looked around at the huntresses, all of whom were pointing their bows at him, arrows ready to kill, he realized just how fucked he was.

Percy sighed as Diana walked up to him, glaring.

"Listen," he said, looking her in the eye. "I'm not exactly happy with this whole thing. Don't get mad at me for my bitchy mother's and your asshole father's plan. Its complete bullshit, so let's plot to kill them, not me. 'Kay?"

"What does your mother have to do with it?" Diana said, still quite pissed off.

Percy returned the glare she was giving him. "She's the one that pretty much yelled at me to take the offer so she could destroy my whore-of-a-dad."

The two glared at each other, neither one blinking as the huntresses looked between the two, wondering what the hell was happening.

A flash of light drew the attention of the goddess of the Hunt and Perseus from each other. An evil grin spread across Percy's face as he quickly stepped over and ruffled Artemis' hair and his own while throwing an arm around Artemis' waist. To complete the picture he scowled at where the light came from as Apollo stepped out.

Before Artemis could say anything, Percy spoke up.

"Damn it, Apollo," he said with fake anger. "We were in the middle of something!"

A look of rage dawned Apollo's face as he glared at his sister and Perseus.

Percy looked at everyone straight-faced for a minute or two, the tension in the air thick enough to stop an arrow, before bursting out into laughter.

"Gods, Apollo. Did you really think your sister, the _maiden_ _goddess,_ would even think about kissing somebody after less than a day of knowing them?" Percy asked stepping away from Artemis. "Even my mother's shinigami wouldn't make that mistake!"

The god of the sun scowled at him. "Shut up, mortal."

Percy smiled sweetly at him.

"But Apollo, I thought you would have figured it out by now," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm not mortal. I'm a full blown immortal, see?"

Perseus held out his hand and a katana appeared in it. In a slow, almost torturous to watch, not to the Hunters by any means, movement, he cut his palm. Golden blood began to ooze out of the small cut, before quickly healing itself.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy smirked at Apollo. "Now, what did you need, oh insignificant god of the dimwits, as I assume you weren't coming here to get bitched at or shot by your sister's hunters?"

Apollo scowled at the boy in front of him, before summoning his bow. "You know, I can't decide if I think you're funny, or if I hate you," Apollo growled. "I'm going to act on the latter."

Apollo shot two arrows at Percy, who, in the blink of an eye, was suddenly behind Apollo, holding his sword to Apollo's neck.

"You're lucky that killing you would be an inconvenience for my mother's revenge against Poseidon, otherwise you would not be seen for several decades," Percy hissed into the god's ear.

Apollo gulped, accidentally making the sword at his throat draw blood.

Percy moved his sword away from the sun gods throat before wiping the blood off of his sword. Slowly, Percy held his sword out to his right and it began to break into shards before the shards scattered. **(A/N: Picture Byakya Kuchiki's shikai, for all you Bleach fans, otherwise look it up if you want to know what I was picturing, but without the going and cutting up an opponent.)** Percy looked at the god of medicine, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left as a golden arrow whizzed by his ear.

"That wasn't very kind," Percy said, doing his best impersonation of a mother scolding her child.

Apollo scowled at him and shot another, this time to the other side of his head. Once again, Percy just tilted his head.

"Stop moving, boy!" Apollo growled.

Percy laughed at Apollo, a slight smirk on his face. "Apollo, I thought you were the god of Archery. Even a baby shinigami would have been able to dodge such an obviously poor shot."

"You're lying," Apollo spoke up for the first time since his neck had been cut.

"Eh, a slight exaggeration," Percy assured him. "If it's that important to you, I'll make sure that I don't make too many more in your presence, oh great god of horrible archery."

Apollo notched another arrow and leveled at Percy's brain. Artemis decided that this would probably be a good time to stop laughing at her brother being made a fool of and step in.

"Apollo, you interrupted him-" Artemis began, but was cut off by Apollo.

"I interrupted him doing what? I thought that was just a prank he pulled on me!" Apollo yelled.

Within a second of the words leaving his mouth, Artemis buried an arrow into his shoulder, shifting her glare from her betrothed (Artemis shuddered at that thought) to her brother.

"Would you let me finish what I was saying before you jump to conclusions?" Artemis asked her twin. "I was going to say you interrupted him getting his ass beaten in a glaring contest."

Percy coughed loudly, seemingly choking on something. Both Olympians glared at him. Percy continued choking on something, while looking pleadingly at the two gods.

"Help!" he gasped. "I'm choking on that load of bullshit about me getting my ass kicked at something!"

Artemis glared at him and sent a roundhouse kick into his stomach, knocking Percy to the ground.

"Dear gods, woman! Is that how you treat someone who's choking?" Percy wheezed, only to receive another kick, this time aimed at his groin. Percy rolled out of his way, a look of panic on his face as he scrambled to his feet.

"Damn, you Romans are feisty," Percy muttered, slyly making sure Apollo was listening before stage whispering to Artemis. "I like them like that."

Apollo assumed his true form and launched himself at the boy who was flirting with his sister.

Percy just stood his ground calmly while raising his hand at the attacking god.

"Eat your fill."

**Now, I know I said I was gonna to do 4-5k chapters but, then I realized something: I can't stay focused long enough to do that. So, I'm going to leave it up to you guys: DO you want me to do longer chapters or do you want me to update more often. Also, let me explain shinigami. Shinigami are kinda like death gods, only less important. They work for the main actual death gods as soldiers and stuff and are the ones who collect the dead in Japanese mythology. Also, while I am getting a few of my ideas for attacks and stuff from Bleach, I'm not actually using anything from the plot or any of its character's and so this will not be a crossover (I might do one later on, but who knows…) And lastly, Review! Tell me what you think everyone, though, if you're gonna flame, I will kindly refer you to my policy stated in Prince of the Pit. Oh, and I want a beta, **_**still**_**, so if you are interested and eligible, please let me know! Later.**

**-DTS**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fangs of the Demon," Percy spoke loudly, making sure that everyone could hear him.

The shards of Percy's sword that had scattered into the air flew at Apollo in his godly form. Moving everywhere and making it impossible for the god to destroy the shards. They cut him everywhere, forcing Apollo into a more human form to lessen the amount of area the blades could cut. Even so, they continued to attack the god, leaving golden ichor pouring out of him like a fountain, occasionally, a blade would hit a vein or artery and a larger amount of blood would shoot out.

Percy, Diana, and the Huntresses watched the scene for, to Diana who watched in horror at what was happening to her brother, what seemed like a hour. Eventually, Percy held out his hand and his katana reformed in it, ceasing the attack on Apollo's bloodied form.

"I suggest not attacking me again. That was one of my weaker attacks. And while extremely effective, it doesn't cost me much to use. In other words, that could have gone on a lot longer," Percy whispered into the ear of a barely conscious Apollo. "Heal."

Slowly, the ichor began to flow back ini Apollo and his cuts healed.

"Now, what did you need?" Percy asked in a calm voice.

"My father asked for me to check up on you two. And to inform Diana that there will be a council meeting tomorrow that you are both to attend."

Percy nodded and turned to Diana. You hear that Diana?"

Diana nodded back to him. As Apollo flashed off, in no hurry to stick around in a place with someone who seemed to be pissed with him. Especially after the power display of the one who was pissed.

"So, my dear Diana, are you going to introduce me to the hunt, or must they wait for me to tell them we're betrothed?"

The Huntresses bristled in anger at what the man before them had said. The worst part was their mistresses blush, confirming what they had hoped had been a lie.

"But Milady!" One spoke up. The Huntress stood maybe to five meters from Percy, her bow ready to at the very least castrate the man in front of her. "You are the maiden goddess!"

"It is Zeus' order. Even I cannot get him to change it," Diana said, she sounded extremely weary and her eyes looked rather depressed.

"Oh come on," Percy complained. "At least I'm fun! And kickass! Imagine if it had been some like my rapist of a brother Orion? Aren't I so much better?"

The Huntresses glowered at him, most had their bows aimed at him.

The one who had spoken to Diana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Percy.

"Before you bitch at me like I'm sure you were planning to, at least give me the pleasure if knowing the name of the person who's going to be bitching at me."

"Kaylee Fine," the Huntress growled at him.

"Ah, what a fine name, Miss Fine," Percy grinned widely. "I'm sure you have a fine time making lots of fine jokes with that last name?"

Diana tackled the Japanese/Greek godling.

"No more bad puns!" She hissed at him. Ok

"No, no. You've got it wrong. They're FINE puns!" Percy corrected her.

"Will you stop!?" Diana asked in frustration. Usually if a boy did something like this she could just turn him into a jackalope. Unfortunately, she figured it would probably be looked down upon if she were to turn her husband-to-be (another shudder) into one.

"Well, since you asked so nicely and it annoys you, I guess this would be a FINE time to stop, wouldn't it?" Percy grinned at Diana.

Said goddess dropped her head into her hands, something she felt like she would probably be doing quite a bit in the future.

"Girls, introduce yourselves, maybe he'll stop with those horrible puns," Diana said, silently pleading with her Huntresses.

Kaylee smirked at her mistress. "But lady Diana! It so fine to have another person to make 'fine' jokes with!"

Diana glared at her Huntress. "Please don't encourage him. He's going to be bad enough as it is, I mean he's a male for fuck's sake!"

The majority of the Hunt agreed with their mistress. Before beginning to introduce themselves.

"-And I'm Zoë Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis." The one wearing a tiara said. "Who are you, /boy/?*" She spat the last word after finishing the last of the introductions.

Percy smiled calmly. "Me? Oh I'm no one important."

"Who... Are... You..." Zoë hissed at the him.

"Well if you insist... I am Perseus, son of Poseidon and Izanami. I'm a Prince of Yomi, our version of the afterlife, and the person most Shinigami report to. Any questions?"

Kaylee raised her hand and was shortly followed by Zoë.

"Princess, lets have you first so Her Highness isn't kept waiting." An obvious smirk danced its way across Percy's face.

Zoë scowled at him but nonetheless asked her question. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Percy asked mockingly. "I do believe I said I was Diana's betrothed earlier, did I not? Miss Fine, what is you fine question?"

"What's a Shinigami?" She asked.

Percy grinned widely. "Well, Shinigami are much like your Thanatos. Except there are a lot of them and they use swords for the most part, not scythes. Most work for me, however a couple of the more idiotic ones work for my mother. I swear, those guys wouldn't know how to tell the soul of the average person from the soul of someone who deserves the worst tortures that Yomi has to offer. Pretty sad considering that its supposed to be instinctual..." Percy sighed. "Oh well, at least they don't work for me."

Kaylee nodded her head in understanding.

"Any other questions?"

*This chapter was done on my iPod, so I will be using substitutions to accent my words than the usual italics, bold and underline. For future reference:  
/=italics  
_ _ = underline  
• • = bold

Also, sorry for any typos or bad grammar, as I said, this is on my iPod. Also, thank you all my wonderful readers (especially the ones who review virtual cookies to you (::) ) for being plain, old badass and keeping up with me. Thanks. Also, I WANT A BETA! I know I say this in every chapter's author's note, but I really want one. So please, make my day and if you're eligible, drop a review in the box or PM me. Next, I think it would be awesome if everyone who has favorited or followed this story leave a review. I know it's asking a lot, but I want to hear why you all like it. (Please don't say just "because it's good" or something like that if you're actually gonna do it. Good bye, my faithful readers and my maybe not so faithful ones (Stop cheating people! It destroys relationships!). Have a kickass whatever time of day/night it is for you!  
-DTS


	4. Chapter 4

No one else raised their hands.

"Fantastic!" Percy grinned. "Now, I believe that Diana and I need to speak about our current condition, yes?" Percy glanced over at the goddess to his right.

She nodded to him before grabbing his arm and leading him off towards her tent.

"Obviously you wanted to talk to me about something," she said when they reached her tent. "So talk."

"Splendid group you have here," Percy grinned slightly. "You know, once you get past the cold-hearted bitch part."

Diana glared at him. "They have their reasons."

"I'm not saying they don't. I just said they're cold-hearted bitches. And they are. Which for your purposes, I suppose works just well."

Diana continued to scowl at Percy. "Did you have a serious reason to talk to me or are you just trying to get me to try to kill you?"

Percy let out a small chuckle. "A bit of both, I would think."

Diana stared at him incredulously. "I'm really starting to question your sanity," she said.

"What sanity?" Percy looked back at her blankly, causing Diana to let a small smile grace her lips.

"Well then, why did you want to talk to me?"

"To prepare you," Percy said after a brief silence. "To prepare you for the different levels of hell you will see if I am to stay in any proximity to you."

A small figure moved towards the flap of the tent. Diana barely noticed it as it was, but could not find it when it stopped moving.

"That would be one of the levels of hell," Percy chuckled. "San, you may show yourself."

"Damn it. How do you always know where I am?" A feminine voice said a voice that obviously held laughter. In the corner of the tent, the air shimmered briefly and a small girl appeared.

Percy grinned at the girl. "I know where you are because any smart leader would keep track of where his best followers are."

San sighed. She was a small girl, just over a meter and a half tall, (**Yes meter, I know I'm from the US but everywhere else uses meters so that's the measurements that I use.)** with shoulder-length, black hair that fell down her back.

"San," Percy spoke as if unsure of how to proceed. "This is my betrothed, Diana. I'm trusting you not to inform the others of my current predicament. Diana, this is currently my fourth most powerful Shinigami, and she shows signs of improving. Her name is San."

Diana smiled and nodded her head towards the Shinigami while the other girl bowed slightly.

Diana looked at the girl, uncertain as to why a goddess, even a minor one, of another Pantheon would bow to her.

"It the Japanese way to bow to each other when greeting another person." (**I'm pretty sure this is right, but if I'm wrong feel free to correct me.)** Percy explained a playful smirk on his lips. "Now I'm sure the girls are wondering what we're doing right now, so..."

Percy reached over and poked Diana in the side, causing said goddess to gasp and glare at one of the few men who might survive her wrath.

"Oh my gods, Perseus!" Diana screamed. This scream was followed by a stream of silver arrows flying into the tent from several different directions.

"That wasn't very nice!" Percy called out, seemingly to nobody, however the Huntresses let loose another stream of arrows towards Percy. Percy, not wanting to get injured on his first day dove to the ground, several of the arrows only missing him by millimeters.

"Izanami and Izanagi!" Percy yelled, naming the two creator gods of the Japanese Pantheon. "You almost hit me!"

Percy was once again answered by arrows.

This time they were stopped when San cut them out of the air.

"Lord Perseus, you really do need to work in your skills with people who want to kill you, even if it is for a horrible reason," San said.

"Shut it, San." Percy scowled at her. "You're just trying to make me look bad."

"I'm not the one trying. Though, I guess you aren't either. I'd call that succeeding." San laughed.

Percy glared at her for a minute before they both burst out laughing.

"It's good to have some relief after being among these bitches for so long!" Percy grinned.

San grinned back at him. "I would think. But, however sad it might be, I'm not here for fun. Your mother demanded that either you go to her or she comes here. She wants to speak to you about your new, ah, engagement. And she wants you to bring _her_ as well."

"Gods dammit!" Percy swore under his breath for several breaths. "I hate my mother."

The Huntresses smirked at one another.

"Have her come here," One of them said. "There's no way we're letting you take our mistress to who knows where."

Percy sighed. "Your funeral. San, if you would inform my mother that would be horrid."

San nodded before darting away.

Percy looked at the Huntress'. "Is there a reason you asked for a decaying bitch to come here? Or was it just for shits and giggles?"

"If she doesn't like you, she can't be that bad," Zoë sneered at him.

Percy scowled at her, "You really are starting to remind me of my mother's Shinigami. Just because there are a lot of bad males out there, doesn't mean we all are. You just need to accept that no guy would ever want you. Except maybe that Heracles guy." Percy smirked at the outraged look that shone on her face. "Oh I'm sorry, is that a sore subject?"

"Shut up!" One of the other Huntresses yelled at him. "Stop being an ass to her. Just because your mother hates you and you were never loved doesn't mean you can bring other people down to your level."

Anger crossed Percy's face before it became a pleasant smile. "No, but you seem to be diving right down beside me."

The Huntress glared at him.

"Listen, I get that you're all pissed that I am to be married, but you really need to just get over it and learn to deal with each other," Diana said exasperatedly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna take your Huntresses side?" What happened to the 'I-hate-boys' thing?"

Diana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a pungent stench wafted through the air, causing everyone but Percy to almost puke.

"Hello, my _dearest_ mother," Percy growled through clenched teeth.

"So this is where my failure of a son has been hiding," an old, gravelly-sounding voice echoed throughout the camp. "I must say, I expected more, this looks more like a camp for whores."

Anger flashed through Diana's eyes. She took a step towards the woman who had appeared, Izanami, she guessed. She was about to retort but Percy raised a hand to silence her. Diana turned and glared at the boy.

"Mother, I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of the people who will have a possibility of making my life hell for the next months, possibly decades or longer," Percy spoke in a deceptively calm voice.

Izanami glared at her son for a couple of seconds before reaching out and backhanding him.

Percy snarled and his sword appeared in his hand.

"If it weren't for the fact that you are a goddess," he growled, "I would kill you."

Izanami laughed. "Like someone as pathetic as you could do so."

Hatred seeped into Percy's eyes as he struggled to contain his human form.

"Diana, I suggest that you take your Huntresses, and go somewhere else. You most likely won't enjoy seeing this, nor do I want you to try and stop me," Percy hissed to the moon Goddess.

He stepped forward sword raises. Percy leapt at his mother; bring down a violent strike at her face. Seconds before his sword connected with her surprised expression, another sword blocked it.

"I finally did it," a girl's voice cheered. "I snuck up on Lord Perseus!"

"Move it, San," Percy growled.

"Milord, I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to kill your mother, no matter how much she deserves it. She is, after all, the Queen of Yomi."

Percy scowled. "I hate it when you're right."

"Lady Izanami, of you will kindly remove yourself from Greek territory, I would greatly appreciate it," Diana's voice was confident as she all but ordered the Japanese goddess away.

Izanami sneered at her. "Don't think that this is all the fun you'll have with me." The goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

As soon as the Japanese goddess was gone, Percy collapsed against a nearby tree, violently stabbing his sword into the ground beside him as he sat. Cautiously, Diana walked towards him.

* * *

Alright, probably going to be a bit of Pertemis in the next chapter. Also, saw a bit of why Percy hates his mom. I think I made her bitchy enough to get everybody to hate on her. And thanks to The Graceus Ultor for beta-ing for me! As always review!

-DTS


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Percy laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I'm splendid!" He snarled. "Especially after being called pathetic and a failure by my own mother"

Diana held up her hands in a way that said "I'm not the one who bitched at you this time, so don't take it out on me."

Percy sighed. "Sorry, I lost control of my temper."

Diana smiled slightly at him and helped him up.

"Thank you," Percy whispered into Diana's ear as she helped him to his feet. He yanked his sword out of the ground as the Huntresses surrounded him, all scowling.

Percy glared right back and twirled his sword, silently daring one of them to try and bitch at him.

"Well?" Percy asked. "Aren't you gonna bitch at me for trying to hurt a woman.

San smiled as she stepped up to his side.

"I'm sure no one is, milord," San said as calmly as she could. She could feel the hatred and bloodlust that usually came after seeing his mother beginning to build up within him.

San stepped hurriedly to Diana's side. "Lady Diana," she spoke in a hushed voice. "It might be best if you took him away from your camp. I need to go supervise the training of my troops and he needs to be away from human life for a while."

Diana looked at the girl beside her. "Why does he need to be away from human life?"

Percy glared at San. "I could have told her myself," he scowled at her.

"Ah, but you wouldn't, milord. You would have tried to suppress the bloodlust that you feel after your mother visits, and that would have ended in another plague."

Percy glared at the girl.

"Way to tell pretty much everyone those are my fault. Thanks, San."

The Huntresses stared at him, half in disgust, half in awe.

"You create plagues?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, it is one of my domains," Percy said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Percy tensed, his grip on his sword tightening and a hungry look appearing in his eye.

In a split second, he had leapt at one of the Huntresses and brought his sword down towards her neck. For the second time that day, San managed to get her sword in front of his before the stroke was completed.

"Now would be a good time to get him away from human life," San grunted as she braced herself against his next attack.

Diana nodded and grabbed his shoulder before flashing the two of them into an empty forest that spread across a mountain side.

Percy hissed when he found himself with no target to attack.

Diana watched him silently, as he hacked at trees and rocks and anything else he could find to cut. When he seemed to have calmed down, she stepped up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, the concern in her voice startling her.

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, for now."

"What happened back there?"

Percy sighed. He'd known the question was coming, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

"That, is part of why I hate my mother. Anytime that she speaks to me, it fills me with the urge to kill someone. Luckily, when Ameratsu, my half-sister, found out about what we call my curse she devised a way that made me only able to sense mortals, and partial immortals, when in my rage, making it possible for her to lessen the damage caused."

Diana only nodded, picking up on his tone that said he really didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what are your domains?" She asked, trying to keep the topic on something besides his curse.

Percy smiled a bit. "Plagues, the dead, torture, pain, and remorse."

Diana shuddered ever so slightly when he said his domains. "Why is it every god who has to do with death have a whole bunch of negative domains?" She complained.

Percy laughed. "It comes with the job."

Percy and Diana continued to make small talk throughout the evening. Just before Percy drifted off to sleep, he sensed Diana sit down next to him.

"Why do you find such joy in pissing off my Huntresses?" She asked. It was a question that had even bugging her for a while now and she felt she deserved an answer.

"Because," Percy snorted. "The majority of them need it! They never once consider that things happen the other way around as well, or that not all guys are assholes."

Diana scrunched her face up, contemplating what he said. She opened her mouth to say something but Percy interrupted her.

"Don't say they have good reasons for not liking men, because that wasn't even near what I was saying. I'm saying that some women break men as well and not all men are the jerks that hurt them."

Diana sighed after a couple minutes before agreeing that it was a small problem they had.

Percy smiled at her, another thing about him that pissed her off. Whenever he smiled, she felt the urge to smile back. It was positively annoying that he that much of an effect on her.

Percy sighed contentedly as he sat against a tree on the grass-carpeted ground.

"How long should you stay away from mortals?" Diana asked as she sat down beside him.

"I should be able to go back tomorrow morning."

They sat there enjoying the silence as the sky darkened around them. Slowly, drowsiness began to fall onto the pair of immortals. Diana rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, something that she never would admit she had done nor would have done it if she hasn't have been exhausted from the long day. Percy smiled; his eyes closed, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer into his side.

"Night Diana," he whispered into her ear.

She unknowingly snuggled into his side, a blissful sleep enveloping the pair as they leaned against each other and the tree.

* * *

Hello again, everybody! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I don't have much to chapters his one. As always, read and review!

-DTS


	6. Chapter 6

_Time skip 3 weeks_

Percy glared at Zoë.

"Did you have to wake me up that way?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Probably not."

In the past half week, the Hunt had finally warmed up to him. The two and a half before, well, they hadn't been on the best of terms. This had left Percy feeling extremely paranoid, and even now, extremely cautious when doing anything that the Huntress' could have rigged to prank him. In other words, he triple checked everything before even contemplating using it for anything.

"My Lady, Diana said to get you up. Something about a meeting with the gods."

Percy sighed as he stood up. **(I realized I never actually described what this version of Percy looked like.)** Standing at 6'3'', Percy towered over everyone else in the hunt. His pitch black hair fell into his eyes, making him have to constantly knock it to the side. Percy slowly walked towards the entrance of his tent and closed the flap before he went about preparing for the day.

When he left the tent, his foot sunk half a meter into the ground, mud coating his leg. Percy looked around trying to find the Huntress who had done this. Sadly, he couldn't. The only one around was Diana, and he should have been smart enough not to try and get his revenge for the prank on her. (Should have, being key in that sentence.) He concentrated on the dead that had been buried throughout the area. Slowly, they rose, bones connecting together and clawing their way towards the moon goddess.

"Perseus!" Diana screamed as the skeletons dragged themselves towards her. "Make them stop!"

Percy grinned. "What's the magic word?"

"Stop them now or I will castrate you, then kill you, and then do it again when you reform!" Diana gave him her best glare. The one that could stop a mortal man's heart from the fear it would cause him.

"Eh," Percy shrugged. "Works for me." He waved his hand, the bones falling apart and sinking back into the ground.

Percy grinned cheekily as he pulled himself out of the mud, making sure to fling some at Diana as he straightened himself up. The mud landed squarely on her cheek, dripping slowly to the ground.

"Oops!" Percy smiled at her.

Diana stomped towards him, her body language intense "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Her bow materialized in her hand as she drew back an arrow. In rapid succession, her arrows flew at the Japanese god.

Percy managed to evade roughly half of the arrows. The rest were currently adding golden dots to his clothes as his ichor flooded out.

"Fuck..." Percy said as he took in the damage to his body. "I'm starting to slack off. I'll need to start training myself more."

It was then that Mercury flashed in. Mercury seemed to have better luck when dealing with the Huntresses than Apollo did, now that Percy stayed there, at least.

"Guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but we've got that meeting on Olympus that we need to get to," Mercury said hesitantly, obviously wary of the amount of arrows that had even flying through the air when he appeared.

"Not at all," Diana smiled in a way that suggested he might be next.

"Yeah," Percy grumbled. "Nothing at all happened. Let's just go to Olympus for the damn meeting."

_If there like this now_, Mercury thought as the three gods flashed to Olympus, _I'm gonna need some serious defense when they find out Jupiter is planning to make the wedding today_.

* * *

(At the meeting)

"... And the last thing that needs to be done," Jupiter all but yelled at the assembled gods. "Juno, if you will."

All the gods heard her mumble "Coward."

Jupiter shrunk into his thrown, glancing as inconspicuously as he could at Diana.

"My ever so intelligent husband," Juno began, informing everybody that Jupiter had done something stupid. "Has decided, that today, we shall marry Diana and Perseus."

Percy and Diana both shot to their feet.

"WHAT!?" Diana shrieked.

Percy on the other hand looked rather calm. He began murmuring to himself, drawing Diana's attention to Percy.

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO EVEN SAY ANYTHING AGAINST IT?"

"The patient one gets the sweetest revenge, Diana," Percy said smiling. Percy's sword materialized in his hand before it dispersed into the air.

Apollo who recognized the attack cringed into his thrown.

"Sadly, patience has never been a virtue of mine. Eat your fill, Fangs of the Demon," Percy smiled wickedly as the shards of his blade leapt towards the Greek king of the gods, splitting his skin and severing different parts of his body from the main portion.

One of the blades suddenly changed course, from his arm to his groin, severing it in one motion. All the male gods, excluding Percy, flinched terribly.

"I don't think he will be cheating on you anytime soon, Lady Juno," Minerva said in a dry voice.

"Nor will he be pleasuring her though," Ceres smiled.

Percy shrugged. "My Lady Juno, would you please continue the ceremony? I like to leave before he wakes up."

Juno looked over at the unconscious body of Jupiter and nodded. "You'll still need him to officially accept the marriage."

"He set the marriage up. He needs to deal with the consequences if he doesn't like it."

* * *

-_Two line skips, aren't you guys lucky?_ -

(Kissing the Bride)

"You may now kiss the bride," Juno pronounced.

Percy looked nervously at Diana as he leaned towards her.

"Don't try and smite me for this, okay?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Prey leaned down until their lips were almost touching. "You're not gonna smite me right?"

Diana sighed and grabbed his head in her hands before pressing her lips to his.

Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.

I'll be skipping forward to PJO timeline in about two chapters. I know Percy is a bit OP, but instead of getting weaker like they do in PJO, the gods will get a lot stronger. Percy will only get a bit stronger in that time.

Also, I am now on twitter and tumbler. My tumbler account will be mostly devoted to my fandoms. I'll also be putting songfics on my tumbler from time to time. My twitter will be more personal. Both will alert you in how I'm doing with the next chapter. If any of you want to know me more, search for Andrew Jones, IAmTheBokor, on twitter, and drewtheseagull on tumbler.

That's it, for today, guys. See you next time, and don't forget to read and review (though if you're already here, I guess the first part is kinda obvious).

-DTS


	7. Chapter 7

Percy slowly relaxed into the kiss, not completely though. He wanted to be able to get away if Diana did decide to smite him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed that way for a while before a knee shot into Percy's groin.

A gasp flew from Percy's lips as he crumpled to the ground.

"By the gods, Diana!" Percy wheezed squirming "What was that for?"

Diana smiled kindly at him.

"Fun." She stated simply.

"This," Percy sighed, "Is going to be a long eternity."

Diana grinned slyly at him. "Why don't we go tell the hunters about this?"

"Hell-to-the-fucking-no! I like being male and am in no hurry to get castrated. If you want to let the Hunters know, please do it when I'm not within a fifty kilometer range!"

The male gods chuckled, well those that weren't pissed at Percy or currently unconscious.

Diana raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Percy scowled at her.

"Am I hearing, that the God of pain, is scared of my girls?" Diana laughed.

Percy's scowl deepened. "No, I'm scared of getting my balls chopped off by your Huntresses for any reason they can think of."

Poseidon chuckled mercilessly at his new nephew.

"I think you should go say hello to the Huntresses now that you are their new master."

_Slight time skip_

The pair of gods appeared in the Huntresses camp a couple hours later.

"Do we have to do this?" Percy whined as they were approached by the Huntresses.

"Perseus," Diana said, causing Percy to flinch at the use of his full name. "These are girls I consider my daughters. Yes, we have to."

"Have to do what, Milady?" Kaylee asked nervously a close distance from the two.

Zoe had also made herself present, and now stood next to Kaylee. Zoe looked at the pair in curiosity. Looking at Percy's nervousness, she suspected something happened between him and her Mistress, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Lady Diana..." Zoë began slowly. "You are still a maiden, correct?"

"Yes, I/she am/is!" Percy and Diana yelled together, both blushing bright red.

"Her asshole of a father decided to have us marry today," Percy grumbled under his breath crossing his arms over his chest like a school girl, bitching about someone.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Calm the fuck down! Seriously, how did he end up king?" Percy said the last part in a whisper.

Diana leaned closer to his side. "Don't forget, he's your asshole father now too. You get to share the pain."

Percy groaned before looking towards the Huntresses to see what their reaction to the news was.

They were just standing there, blank expressions on their faces.

Zoë and Kaylee stepped towards Percy menacingly.

"If you even think about hurting her, then we will chop off your dick and shove it down your throat," Zoë growled at Percy, causing him to wince and pale.

"And then we'll chop you into thousands of pieces. Then do it all again," Kaylee added. Percy paled even further.

"I have no intention of doing anything to hurt her."

"Then we're fine," Kaylee said, much less threateningly than before.

"A fine time to make such a fine pun, I should think," Percy replied. All the Huntresses groaned while Diana just covered her face with her hands. Idiot.

_Time skip- September 1, 1939_

The throne room doors slammed open as Percy strode in, followed quickly by Pluto and Diana.

Percy looked Jupiter straight in the eye. His first appearance's domineer was calm.

"If you declare war on your brother. The Japanese will back him up. I do not care what actions his son has taken, we gods of death will deal with him accordingly. Back down now, Jupiter, and you won't regret your decisions," Percy growled at the thunder god.

Jupiter rose from his throne, an enraged look crossing his face.

"If you gods of death had done anything to stop Pluto's son, then I wouldn't be making this decision. There will be war. And if I have to destroy your Pantheon to win, so be it," Jupiter yelled. "You are an inferior god and you need to learn your place!"

"My place is among those I care about. And I am already there. It is the same place you should be at. By your brother, not declaring war on him," Percy hissed.

"Percy calm down. We need to do this in a way that won't provoke him," Diana whispered into his ear.

Percy looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Jupiter, call off the war, brother," Pluto said in a calm voice. One that showed he was anything but calm. "You are making a mistake."

"And what about you, Daughter? Will you not side with your own father?"

"As of now, we will not take action for either side. Though you might have destroyed that possibility."

Jupiter scowled at her. "If you are not for me, you are against me. Leave now, Diana. If you continue this way, I will disown you."

Diana stared at her father, dumbfounded. As did half of the council, the half that was actually paying attention.

Apollo stood. "If you disown her, you disown me as well. I may not like Perseus, but I will stand by my sister."

Diana smiled at her twin. "Thank you," she mouthed.

He smiled back at her.

Jupiter glared at them. "Very well. I disown the both of you!" He bellowed. "Now get out of my sight!"

The twins looked at each other, then at Percy and Pluto. The four of them flashed out of the throne room appearing back at the Huntresses camp.

"Huntresses," Percy called. They all slowly exited their tents.

"How did the meeting go?" Zoë asked taking in Apollo and Pluto's presence.

"Spectacularly," Diana groaned before recounting the events if the throne room.

"Oh," Kaylee said. "Not a fine time then."

"No, Kaylee. This is not a fine time at all," Percy sighed.

And that's a wrap folks. Bonus points to whoever can guess what is important about the date of 9-1-13. (Except you, Graceus Ultor, since you should already know.)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I must say I did, especially the fight with Jupiter. I will be using the Roman versions of the gods until I get to the PJO time line.


End file.
